gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs
|image = S1e18 dinosaurs.png |first = The Time Traveler's Pig |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = |inspiration = Jurassic Park |# = |case = |species = Dinosaur |abilities = |environment = Abandoned mines, Gravity Falls Forest |diet = Meat Vegetation |alias = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = |quote = "They're trapped inside the tree sap! That's how they survived for 65 million years!" --Dipper Pines }} , among other prehistoric creatures such as pterodactyls, were trapped alive in tree sap in the abandoned mines in the Gravity Falls Forest. The summer heat is causing the tree sap to melt, slowly releasing the dinosaurs and others from the sap. History At the end of the Gravity Falls Main Title Theme, the pterodactyl makes an appearance in a photograph. Season 1 In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Blendin Blandin's wrist-worn device malfunctions, a scene from "Land Before Swine" with dinosaurs trapped in tree sap is shown on his jacket. Later, when Dipper and Mabel go back to the past, they are attacked by an Allosaurus. In "Land Before Swine," the pterodactyl escapes from the tree sap and begins terrorizing the town and ends up stealing Waddles. It retreats to the abandoned mines, where other dinosaurs are seen trying to escape. It also had an egg which hatched into a baby pterodactyl that ate Old Man McGucket. In the end, the pterodactyl and dinosaurs were trapped in the abandoned mines. Season 2 Mabel gave Dipper a dinosaur sticker saying "Ext-Roar-Dinary" in "The Golf War." In the episode "Soos and the Real Girl", a dinosaur poster can be seen in Soos' room. In "Society of the Blind Eye," a skeleton of a Protoceratops is on display in the Gravity Falls Museum of History. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," the pterodactyl is seen again, on top of Gravity Malls. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Tyrannosaurus is attached to the Shacktron's left arm, its head and arms freed to use as a weapon against Bill Cipher and his henchmaniacs. The Tyrannosaurus succeeds in ripping out Bill's eye while in combat with him, temporarily disabling the demon and allowing the rescue team to parachute past him to the Fearamid, but is prevented from fighting Bill further once Bill dismantles the rest of the Shacktron. Appearance A number of species are seen trapped in tree sap in the abandoned mines. They are all from different periods of the Mesozoic. Some of them are: * Pterosaur (Though not dinosaurs, pterosaurs were related to them) * Tyrannosaurus rex * Stegosaurus * Gallimimus * Utahraptor * Triceratops * Brachiosaurus * Unknown dinosaur (only its tail was visible, it was possibly a Spinosaurus) * Ceratosaurus * An unknown dinosaur, that was named 'RadDawgCeraTops' by Soos. * Compsognathus Eggs, one of which was stolen by Grunkle Stan. Sightings ru:Динозавры es:Dinosaurios Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Shorts creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Games creatures Category:Animals Category:Groups